J'ai perdu un frère, j'ai retrouvé un monstre
by Tari Miriel
Summary: Elladan fugue la nuit où les Morts sont rappelés... - suspense du point de vue d'un enfant, bien sûr... vous, vous savez déjà qui est le monstre ;P


**J'ai perdu un frère, j'ai retrouvé un monstre...**

OS en réponse au 13e défi du Poney Fringant !

----------------------------------------------------------

- J'vais l'dire à maman !

- T'as pas l'droit !!

Deux voies suraigües, deux enfants elfes surexcités... Elladan et Elrohir se poursuivaient à perdre haleine dans les couloirs de Rivendell, hurlant à tue-tête diverses menaces de dénonciation et de châtiments terribles. Les adultes présents, blasés, ne leur prêtaient plus attention : d'autres enfants chahutaient dans la cour, en bas, et on n'était plus à quelques hurlements près.

Or donc, les jumeaux en pleine forme couraient comme des dératés sur les dalles de pierre des couloirs, des cours et des pièces qu'ils traversaient comme des flèches, cheveux au vent et joues rougies. La cité des elfes se préparait pour une fête des Souvenirs, donnée chaque année en l'honneur et pour la mémoire de ceux qui étaient partis. Une fête d'adultes, donc. C'est-à-dire une fête ennuyante où il fallait se taire et rester assis les trois quarts de la soirée ; et le reste du temps rester debout immobile à saluer poliment les membres de la famille ou les visiteurs du moment. Vraiment rien de folichon pour deux gamins pris de folie. Bon, d'habitude, les fêtes étaient agréables, mais la fête des morts... bouh ! Sinistre.

Soudain, Elladan cessa de courir. Son frère le heurta de plein fouet avec un grognement de bête blessée, et ils roulèrent par terre dans la poussière avec de grands cris.

- Tu m'a fait mal, hurlait Elrohir.

- T'avais qu'à pas me suivre, braillait Elladan.

- C'est ta faute !

- Nan !

- SI !

- NAN JE TE DIS C'EST TOI !

- C'est pas vraaaaaaaaaaaaai !

Et Elrohir de se mettre à pleurer, les cheveux en bataille, le nez sur les dalles de pierre froide. Elladan cessa de crier et l'observa un moment, perplexe. Puis, il éclata à son tour en sanglots.

Maman sortit tranquillement de sa chambre pour résoudre ce drame ordinaire, s'en vint vers les jumeaux couchés par terre au milieu du couloir, et les prenant chacun par une oreille les ramena sans discussion dans deux chambres séparées. Infatigables, les frères braillèrent de plus belle, désespérés d'être séparés et meurtris par leur chute commune. Maman ferma leurs portes à clef sans broncher, et s'en retourna à sa broderie.

Les heures s'écoulèrent, les pleurs se tarirent, et le silence parvint même à se faire une petite place. Les elfes quittaient la cité en groupes pour se rendre un peu plus loin dans la forêt, où devait avoir lieu le Souvenir. Maman-Celebrian leva les yeux de son ouvrage lorsque le soleil sombrait derrière les Montagnes. Elle se leva pour baigner ses mains endolories dans de l'eau fraîche, puis se prépara pour la fête.

Elrond entra dans la pièce alors que deux jeunes femmes aidaient Celebrian à lacer son corset. Il sourit. Son épouse aimée était la plus belle de toutes les elfes... Patiemment, il attendit qu'elle fût prête et que les deux demoiselles aient quitté la pièce, et il s'autorisa enfin à la prendre contre lui pour l'embrasser.

- J'ai enfermé les garçons... Elrohir est dans leur chambre, Elladan dans celle de Glorfindel.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit d'accord, fit Elrond avec un sourire.

- Il n'est pas encore revenu de la chasse ; je vais aller les délivrer maintenant.

Elrond la laissa partir puis quitta à son tour la pièce pour rejoindre son peuple sur le lieu du Souvenir.

Celebrian tourna la clé de cuivre dans la serrure. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en coup de vent et une petite boule aux cheveux noirs lui sauta au cou pour enfouir le visage au creux de son épaule :

- Maman !! T'es pas gentille tu sais que j'ai peur tout seul dans la chambre et puis en plus il fait noir et j'ai pas réussi à ouvrir les rideaux et y a plus de bougies, en plus y a du vent alors ça fait des bruits bizarres derrière la fenêtre !

- Elrohir... Tu es un peureux ?

- Nan !

- Alors tu n'as pas eu peur.

- Si. Mais je suis pas un peureux.

Celebrian sourit, le nez dans les cheveux de son fils.

- Alors, puisque tu n'as pas peur, je te confie la mission de délivrer ton frère. Il est dans la chambre de Glorfindel. Tu sais où c'est ?

- Oui !

Elrohir descendit des bras de sa mère et prit la clef ; et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il s'enfuit vers les appartements où était enfermé son jumeau.

Bien entendu, et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, un cri perçant déchira l'air tranquille.

- MAMAAAAAAAAAN !!!

Celebrian accourut, pas particulièrement inquiète mais pas franchement désinvolte pour autant. Ses fils étaient débrouillards mais intenables, capables du meilleur comme du pire... S'ils faisaient des bêtises, ils savaient la plupart du temps éviter les dangers. La plupart du temps.

Elrohir se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, le visage tourné vers sa mère :

- Maman ! Elladan est plus dans la chambre !

Celebrian sentit un poing glacé lui tordre brusquement le cœur, mais elle réagit au quart de tour et sourit tranquillement :

- Et bien tant pis, nous irons à la fête sans lui. Tu auras le droit de manger sa part de gâteau.

L'inquiétude d'Elrohir s'évanouit instantanément et un énorme sourire s'épanouit sur son visage.

Il est si facile de manipuler des enfants... Celebrian envoya une pensée à Elrond, une pensée en forme d'Elladan, teintée de questionnement et d'inquiétude. Elle referma la porte à clé, prit son petit monstre par la main et le mena jusque dans sa chambre pour le rhabiller convenablement.

Pendant ce temps, Elrond marchait dans la forêt avec un groupe d'elfes de Lòrien. Lorsqu'il ressentit l'inquiétude de son épouse concernant leur fils, il s'excusa auprès de ses compagnons et retourna sur ses pas. Si son épouse et lui ne pouvaient réellement communiquer par la pensée, ils savaient néanmoins ressentir leurs émotions respectives, même lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas près l'un de l'autre. En fait, cela fonctionnait surtout quand il s'agissait de leurs fils. Lorsqu'il fut rentré dans la cité, il alla auprès de Celebrian pour s'enquérir plus précisément du problème, puis rassura son épouse :

- Allons, ne nous inquiétons pas pour si peu. Il doit se cacher quelque part, ici ou dehors. S'il boude, le froid de la nuit et la faim le feront revenir avant demain matin ; et pour sa punition il passera la nuit tout seul sans manger dans sa chambre, puisque nous serons partis.

Celebrian eut un petit sourire.

- Je n'aime pas le savoir seul dehors.

- Il n'est pas forcément sorti, beaucoup des chambres restent inoccupées ce soir. Il s'y cache probablement. Où est Elrohir ?

- Il joue en bas, dans la cour. Nous allions partir...

- Bien, alors je viendrai avec vous. Je ne veux pas perdre de temps à chercher un petit capricieux dans la nature.

C'est ainsi qu'ils quittèrent la cité, Elrohir agrippé à la main de Maman, Elladan abandonné seul quelque part dans la cité des Elfes. Son jumeau, pas inquiet pour un sou, dévorait goulûment une tartine de pain et de fromage en écoutant vaguement les discussions des adultes. Le chemin se fit sans encombres, et ils furent bientôt arrivés dans la clairière où étaient déjà rassemblés tous les Elfes de la cités et les quelques voyageurs de passage. Elrond quitta leur petit groupe pour prendre place sur un siège dominant la foule rassemblée autour d'un grand feu de bois, Celebrian et les autres s'installèrent parmi les Elfes. Elrohir s'assit sans vergogne au creux du giron de sa maman assise en tailleur sur le sol. Elle passa les bras autour de la taille du petit elfe et posa le menton sur ses cheveux.

Alors, la cérémonie commença ; et les danseurs se levèrent au son des tambours et des flûtes ; et les flammes s'agitèrent dans le vent et caressèrent les corps luisants de ceux qui bondissaient et se désarticulaient autour du bûcher. Fasciné, Elrohir restait silencieux tandis que les adultes poussaient des cris de plus en plus hauts, de plus en plus heurtés ; et les hommes qui dansaient torse nu près du feu chantaient dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas. Cela dura un long moment, peut-être même plusieurs heures, et les danseurs paraissaient en transe. Les tambours emplissaient la nuit, couvraient les crépitements du brasier, et Elrohir était perdu dans cette immensité de sons et de magie...

Et soudain, le feu s'éteignit, les chants et les cris se turent, et les danseurs s'immobilisèrent dans l'air glacé de la nuit. Alors, la voix d'Elrond s'éleva, forte et chaude, pour raconter la vie et pour raconter la mort.

---

Elrohir s'éveilla dans le noir. On l'avait couché dans son lit et bordé soigneusement. Il remua pour se défaire des couvertures et se redressa sur son séant ; il croyait maintenant voir des fantômes aux yeux brillants, il entendait les murmures des morts et les tambours du cœur des vivants, et il s'affola soudain.

- MAMAAAAAAAAAN !!

Eclatant en sanglots terrorisés, les yeux cachés dans ses mains, il attendit une réponse. Personne ne vint.

- MAMAAAAAAN !

Toujours personne, pas de Maman, pas de Papa, personne tout court. Son cœur battait la chamade, et la voix d'un enfant mort susurrait à l'oreille toutes les bêtises qu'il avait commises et ce qu'il allait lui en coûter lorsque Mandos le jugerait.

- PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!

Le cri hystérique se perdit dans le silence.

Non. Un bruit. Un frôlement près du lit.

Le petit elfe se rejeta en arrière sur son oreiller et se tourna sur le ventre ; et il pleura un grand coup.

Une fois calmé, il se redressa et tendit l'oreille en essayant de ne plus renifler. Le frôlement se fit entendre à nouveau tout près de lui. Du côté gauche du lit. Il tourna le dos au danger et chercha la chandelle qui ne devait pas être bien loin. Lorsqu'il l'eut saisie, il s'assit au bord du lit et fixa l'endroit où devait à peu près se trouver la mèche. Ses lèvres remuèrent pour former les mots qui éveillent le feu. Un sanglot lui échappa. Raté. Il se reprit dès qu'il sentit quelque chose lui effleurer l'épaule et implora la chandelle de s'allumer. Sans succès. Une respiration, tout près de son visage, presque sous son nez. Puis le silence de nouveau. Le petit elfe restait tétanisé, cherchant à apercevoir ce qui lui tournait autour. Et puis soudain, la flamme apparut sur la chandelle et éclaira une forme gigantesque drapée de brouillard ; et il hurla de toutes ses forces tandis que le fantôme se penchait vers lui de toute sa hauteur en lui susurrant des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Par réflexe, il se roula en boule et se projeta vers l'arrière pour passer de l'autre côté du lit, saisit sa dague qui se trouvait sur une petite table (même dans le noir quasi complet, il avait appris à la trouver sans hésitation) alors que le fantôme bondissait sur lui en hurlant. Il hurla à son tour, à la fois de peur et pour se donner le courage des guerriers, et il porta un coup de sa lame à la forme blanche qu'éclairait à peine la petite chandelle.

Une main bien réelle se saisit de son poignet et le tordit, et dans un cri de douleur le petit Elfe lâche son arme qui tomba sur le sol en tintant. Le fantôme cria quelque chose, et soudain toutes les torches de la pièce s'allumèrent et éclairèrent la scène. Elrohir hurla de plus belle, et, désarmé, se jeta sur la chose qui le dominait de toute sa blancheur éthérée. Sa main accrocha le tissu, sa chute entraîna le costume, et il se trouva face à son jumeau qui le regardait avec un sourire narquois, les yeux brillants :

- Alors, mon frère, tu n'as plus peur du noir ? Par contre, des fantômes...

Alors Elrohir le frappa au visage de toutes ses forces et se jeta sur lui pour le rouer de coups, pleurant tout à la fois de peur, de rage et de soulagement.

- J'vais l'dire à Maman !!...

-----------------------------

[THE END


End file.
